labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagasawa Yoshiho
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = Aquarius |height = 160cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2016-2018 |agency = Nippon Columbia (2016-2018) |labels = Label The Garden (2016-2018) |group = Flower Notes |blog = Official Blog |acts = SeeDream, Flower Notes |joined = September 2, 2016 |debutsingle = Koibana |lastsingle = Let It Flow |group2 = SeeDream |joined2 = June 12, 2016 |generation2 = 1st Generation |days = 1 Year, 6 Months, 29 Days |sig = |sigcaption = Nagasawa's Autograph |left2 = September 2, 2016 |days2 = 0 Years, 2 Months, 21 Days |graduated = March 31, 2018}}Nagasawa Yoshiho '(長澤 佳歩) is a former a singer signed under Label The Garden. She is a former member of Flower Notes and former sub-leader and member of SeeDream. Biography Early Life Nagasawa was born on February 17, 1999 in Iwate, Japan. 2015 On November 20, Nagasawa passed the Columbia Idol Auditioned 2015 along with Arimura Rina, Tsugawa Arika, Kawase Miko, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Kimura Saya, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine. 2016 On April 8, it was announced that Nagasawa was a member of Label The Garden alongside the other Columbia Idol Audition 2015 winners and 3 new girls: Nakajima Ayaka, Takahashi Mio, and Hazuki Kotomi."個性の種が芽吹く春、日本コロムビアアイドルレーベル「Label The Garden」始動！" (in Japanese & English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-04-08https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/718324725248864256 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-04-08 On June 12, it was announced that Nagasawa would join Label The Garden's first group seeDream. Along with Tsugawa Arika, Takahashi Mio, Kawase Miko, Hazuki Kotomi, Nakajima Ayaka, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Kimura Saya, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine."コロムビア社内アイドルレーベル第1弾seeDream、「TIF」で初ライブ" (in Japanese). Oricon. 2016-06-13"Label The Garden’s First Idol Group seeDream to Appear at Tokyo Idol Festival 2016!" (in English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-06-13. On September 2, it was announced that Nagasawa would debut in Label The Garden's first major label group Flower Notes alongside Kimura Saya, Takahashi Mio, Minato Honami, Hazuki Kotomi, and Fuji Aine.https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/771669880747663366 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-09-02. 2017 On Feburary 14, Nagasawa celebrated her birthday during the [[Label The Garden "Valentine's Day" ~Nagasawa Yoshiho Birthday Party~|''Label The Garden "Valentine's Day" ~Nagasawa Yoshiho Birthday Party~]]'' live. 2018 On February 12, Nagaswa celebrated her birthday with a concert titled [[Seven Seeds Vol.30 ～Nagasawa Yoshiho Birthday Party～|''Seven Seeds Vol.30 ～Nagasawa Yoshiho Birthday Party～]]. On February 13, it was announced during their radio show Hana Akari that Nagasawa and Takahashi Mio would graduate from Flower Notes at the end of March with Flower Notes disbanding. Their last live was Flower Notes Last Live ～Sakura no Hana no Yukue～ on March 10. Personal Life Family= She has a pet rabbit and as of 2018 she has a pet dalamatian puppy. Her older sister and younger sister are Nagasawa Wakana and Nagasawa Nanako. |-|Education= As of March 2017 Nagasawa has graduated from high school. When Nagasawa joined Label The Garden she was in her third year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following is a list of friendships Nagasawa Yoshiho has acquired * '''Takahashi Mio: She is good friends with fellow Flower Notes member Takahashi Mio. |-|Name Meaning= Nagasawa's given name, "Yoshiho," means excellent, beautiful (佳; yoshi) combined with step (歩; ho). Profile Stats= * Name: Nagasawa Yoshiho (長澤佳歩) * Nickname: * Birthdate: * Birthplace: Iwate, Japan * Blood Type: A * Zodiac Sign: Aquarius * Height: 160cm * Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.04.08 Joins Label The Garden ** 2016.06.12 SeeDream member ** 2016.09.03 Flower Notes member ** 2018.03.31 Graduated * LTG Groups: ** SeeDream (2016) ** Flower Notes (2016-2018) |-|Q&A= * Favorite Foods: salted fish, horse sashimi, sunshine muscat. * Hobbies: dance, guitar, watching movies. * Special Skills: Horse riding, getting along with anyone, cooking. * Learning Language: Korean Works Radio * 2016.12.02 Kikuchi Ami no 1ami9 (菊地亜美の1ami9) (with Takahashi Mio) * 2016.12.10 Negative⇒Positive (ネガ⇒ポジ) (with Takahashi Mio and Minato Honami) Trivia * She, Tsugawa Arika, and Yukishige Nana are called the Banana Sisters as they all wear the yellow costumes. * She has been in the entertainment industry for 11 years. * She specializes in jazz dance. See Also * Gallery:Nagasawa Yoshiho * List:Nagasawa Yoshiho Discography Featured in Honorary Titles References External Links * Official Blog * Official Twitter * Official Instagram * Cheerz Category:February Births Category:1999 Births Category:Blood Type A Category:People from Iwate Category:Leaders Category:Aquarius Category:SeeDream Category:Flower Notes Category:2016 Additions Category:Nagasawa Yoshiho Category:SeeDream Formers Category:1st Generation seeDream Category:2018 Departures Category:Flower Notes Graduates